


Birthday Coffee

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hungover Draco, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Small Birthday Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry brings Draco a small - but thoughtful! - birthday gift.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Birthday Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



> Happy birthday, OTPshipper98 xxxxxx

Draco yawned and pushed back his quilt. 

He was late for class and his head ached terribly. He’d drank too much Firewhisky last night; now he was paying the price. Potter, of course, had already risen. That blasted wizard was disgustingly chipper and smug, even first thing in the morning. 

Draco bumped into Harry in the corridor outside. He held a steaming mug in his hands. 

“I’ve been to the Hall,” Harry said, giving Draco a winning smile, “brought you a birthday coffee.”

“Thanks,” Draco said, taking his drink gratefully. 

Perhaps, Draco through, the bespectacled git wasn’t all _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
